Boat
Ships can be built and sold in Black Desert or used to traverse the rivers and seas. Ships are integral for fishing and whaling as fish caught in the sea can be sold or traded for good profit. Very basic ships are available at the Wharf Manager shop of port towns. To get access to better grades of ship of your own you have to either buy a registration license for one in the Central Market, or craft one by the following method: # Buy a house with Shipyard option by investing contribution points # Craft a ship license of a ship Once you have obtained a ship license, register it at the Wharf Manager of a coastal town (such as Velia) much like you would a land mount/wagon at a Stable. Then you can freely take out your ship or store it back at the Wharf Manager, similar to land mounts with the Stable Keeper. Making a Ship License Your workers can craft any ship license, provided that: * The house has Shipyard facility (and the correct upgrade level) * There are materials in your Warehouse * The worker has Stamina (each ONE resource requires ONE Stamina from the worker - eg. 25 Logs for the Raft License requires 25 Stamina). Refill stamina with worker consumables like beer you either cook yourself or buy from the marketplace. To start crafting, select the correct ship type at the top bar (arrows at left / right to choose), then you can start putting materials into it. When one ship is in the middle of being crafted you cannot start crafting another ship license. Select a material and the amount to be contributed into the ship license, and the worker will work on it. When all resources are put together, the license item will be crafted and put in your Warehouse. Key notes about ships: # Much like checking out horse/wagon registration licenses, hovering your mouse over a Ship license shows you some basic statistics of it. Do not be fooled by the lack of a Weight Limit stat on this popup window; ships are NOT unlimited-weight cargo vessels restricted only by item count. They do in fact have weight limits; think of them as an ocean-going Wagon, and they're barely comparable to equivalent-cost Wagons in this regard # Trading is possible but not recommended with Ships. Not only is their movement speed rather slow even with speed boost equipment they have a serious flaw with the loading of cargo; Trade Managers of coastal towns are typically much further inside the town and can't "see" the ship like they would a mount/wagon next to them and therefore can't quick-load/sell trade merchandise, even if the ship is loaded into the relevant nearby Wharf. You will need to purchase trade goods and carry them yourself to the ship, loading it manually likely through several trips (note that you can still swim with a trade-loaded pack to get close enough to access the ship's inventory; park close to stairs out of the water when you want to offload). All in all, this makes trade with ships VERY VERY SLOW, and the distance boost to trade value typically won't make up for it (for example, a trade run from Port Epheria to Velia will take a significant amount of time to sail but only gives about a 27% value boost, no where near worth what you could do with ground trades in the same time). All in all, focus more on having a ship as purely a transport vessel to access areas you normally couldn't. # One other primary benefit of having a ship is access to fishing areas, and Spear fishing; the latter can only be done by boat, and some fish types can only be caught though spear fishing. # Experience in the Sailing Life Skills doesn't typically increase if you stay close to the main coast; you have to sail out into the deeper ocean for it to start building. Category:Boats